


Ninjago Next Gen Fic

by Lemonshake



Series: Ninjago Next gen [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Acronix and Cyrus are coming i promise, Character Death, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tags will be updated when New chapters are released, no beta we die like zane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonshake/pseuds/Lemonshake
Summary: Its been So long since the Ninja have had a serious fight, And they have (Mostly) Retired from being Ninjas, And they grew up, And Have Families. It's up to these Kids, Weather they want to or not, To fight a new threat. Tack on Drama And there New elemental Powers - It's Going to be a Challenge No one was Expecting.
Relationships: Acronix/Cyrus Borg, Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon/Original Male Character(s), Nya/Jay Walker, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Skylor (Ninjago)/Original Character(s)
Series: Ninjago Next gen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. If I were a tardigrade I'd move out from home

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!  
> Someone Chokes on food also Mentions of Bullying and Bad Lunch food

It was Common Knowledge that Archer ‘Sad Excuse for a Person’ Garmadon was The Son of Lloyd Garmadon – Better known as the green ninja. But even that Wouldn’t stop the relentless teasing, despite what Poor Archer said His father would do to them. Archer Didn’t Know why he was Bullied So much, maybe he was Easy to pick on? He sighed, At least it was Almost Lunch, and then after that, only one Period Until it was time to go home. As He Scribbled Down the notes on the board, He could Almost, feel… Eyes, Peering at him, So intently. He Turned Around, to see a Kid Scribbling Down, Something. The Kid had Bleached Blonde hair And Bright Green eyes. The Kid Noticed Archer Looking at him, and he gave, a Polite yet, Scheming? Evil? Shy? Smile, And Archer gave one back, before turning back to the board, Scribbling down more Notes.

When the Bell finally rang, Archer Quickly Packed up his books and Scuttled Out of the Classroom, Careful to dodge Other Students, before arriving at his Locker. There were Some Nasty Notes In there, but he Ignored Them, Packing His books into the Locker and Grabbing His lunch money. He wasn’t going to keep that in his pocket. Today, as a Relatively calm day, there were some insults thrown his way as he made his way into the Cafeteria. But No one Tossed a book at his head or Tossed him against a Locker, once he even got trapped inside his own! That was actually pretty painful.

The Cafeteria was a Big expansive Room, With Silver benches and Tables Lined Neatly in rows. He walked to the front, Where the food was. It was Alright For school food, but even he had seen better. He Played the Lady and She gave him his food. He Glanced around the Cafeteria, eagerly looking for his friends. A table Close to the Back, on his left-hand side, Was J.A.I.M.E Waving at him. She preferred to go By Jaime at school because who wants to know you go to a school with a robot? Anyway, Archer Walked a little faster, Dodging Other members of the school, Towards the Table. He Sat down, Next to Jax, who was Trying to Heat up His Chicken nuggets because apparently, they were too cold. “Can't you just use your Elemental Power?” Aria, who was sitting next to Jaime, Asked. “Unlike You, Sparkplug, I don’t want to set off the fire alarms and get grounded!”

Aria Smiled Gently. “Alright, Trashman.” She went back to eating her Noodles and Reading her book. Jax huffed. “Will you two Gremlins ever shut up?” Sparks Said, Coming to still at the table. “Na-uh, Cry-baby!” Jax Spat his Tongue out at him. “I don’t even Cry that Much?” Sparks Questioned, Sitting Next to Archer. Aiden, who was sitting at the end of the Table, taking a nap, Somehow, suddenly awoke when the Familiar Yells of an over-excited girl in wheelies Racing towards their Table. She screeched to a stop, laughing her head off. “Miriam, Why the absolute First Spinjitzu master did you that for?” Aiden Questioned, obviously angry to be awoken from his nap. “Oops! Sorry!” Miriam, her Dull Purplish eyes Gleamed Back at Aiden happily. Aiden shifted to the side and Miriam Sat down.

“Where’s your brother?” Sparks Questioned, Hopeful. “I left him in the queue!” She yelled, Bubbly, Her Friendly Demeanour not shifting for a single second. Archer Looked Behind Himself at the queue, and he could See a Slightly Grumpy Man with very slight purple hair close to the front. “You Guys Excited for This weekend?” Meriam Asked, beginning to eat at her food. “What’s happening on this weekend again?” Jax asked, already finished with his Cold food. “You don’t remember? We’re Having our first training!” Aria, Replied, Finishing her Noodles. Archer finally began to eat at his food. “Oh damn! It’s Finally here?” Jax Mumbled. “Yes, it is, Stupid, I told you when we first arrived at school,” Jaime Told Him. Confused, If only slightly. “Oh, you did?” Jax smiled wickedly. “I guess I couldn’t hear you, You nerd.” Jaime Huffed in response.

Archer Turned around again to see where Meriam’s Brother, Neroli was in Line. As he looked, He saw the kid from Class again. His Bleached blonde Hair, Striking Green Eyes. The Boy Gave off a Feel of, Not Un-human, Not Calmness, Just Incredible Unease. Archer pointed him out to the group. “Hey, Who’s that?” He asked, Turing to face the Group. “Seth? Isn’t that Oleander’s kid?” Aiden asked, Curious. “Yes, I believe so. I assume he’s inherited his mother’s Elemental Power of-” Jaime was cut off as Archer Began to Choke on his food.


	2. Why live in the shrubbery when you could have a throne?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer Dreams of the Void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter Chapter and also this chapter was made because brain rot  
> Also Heres the designs of the children ----> https://skalesjr.tumblr.com/post/622621018505216000/i-made-next-gen-ninjago-kids-yeah-i-hope !! enjoy!!

Everything was Dark. So incredibly Dark. Everything was Muffled, He could not hear the worried Voices of His friends. “The Void is not a very welcoming place for Young ones like you.” A voice called, But Archer could Not see Its Speaker. “But I ask, why is thou here? Your Barely Considered Either Oni or Dragon.” Archer Could Not movie to try and find the Voice. “But Maybe you can because of your father.” He could hear Footsteps heading towards him, the Voice’s. Maybe. “Your father has done Great things. He’s Saved the world More times than I can count,” A Face Came into view. Not really a Face – More like a Hood, Covering a Pale, Stone Coloured face. “We should Stop Talking about your Father, it seems like your Needed somewhere else at the moment, And I shall wait. I have all the time in the realms.” The Darkness started to fade, And Archer felt like he could finally speak up. “W-wait, who are You?” He Asked, Using his remaining strength. “The Void Walker. First Creation of the Overlord.” The Voice whispered, Barely Audible.

Archer Lurched Up, Head aching. “Did you have to hit him that hard, Miss!?” Spark Yelled at the Red-headed Woman Who had incredibly large bags under her eyes. “No, But I wanted to.” Archer Blinked. “Where am…I?” He asked, looking around. “Nurse’s Office. Dad is coming to pick ya up.” Sparks was Sitting on an uncomfortable-looking chair, Slightly Impatient. “The others had to go home. Aria is waiting outside, there can only be one visitor I guess.” The Nurse Glared at the two. “I suggest You go get your stuff and Wait in the Office.” She Said, Before Gently pushing the two out. “Uh thank you, miss!” Archer Said as he was basically tossed out the door. The door slamming behind them was a gentle Nudge to ‘Get going!’ so they decided to follow the Mystical Door’s Advice and Started To walk to their lockers.

Aria Leaned on the Lockers, Her Scarf Looped around her neck. “C’mon if we hurry to the office Maybe They’ll be time to play Key’s Impact 3: Twin Winds!” She Bounced from foot to foot Excitedly. Archer Finished Getting his stuff and Nodded. “What was the ending of the last game, again? I forgot.” Spark Said, Closing his Locker. “I Can’t Believe You! Well, After Shiro Killed Magana, which was really sad, Dumbass, if you had saved at least one soul catching charm, you could catch Magana’s soul and Save them! That’s the canon ending, With Magana’s Soul Charm in hand, Shiro sets off to revive them!” Aria Explained, and when She finished, they were at the Office door, Ready to face the maybe wrath of the principal. Archer opened the door and sat down on a chair.

Suddenly The door slammed open, with a Majorly Upset Lloyd. He immediately Noticed Archer and ran over to him, giving him a big hug. “Archer! Are you alright!?” He Yelled, In a kind and caring way. “I’m fine Dad,” Archer Mumbled, Slightly Surprised. “Okay, if you say so, Archer. How are you two Going home?” Lloyd asked Aria and Spark. “We’re walking!” Aria Cheerfully said, Smiling brightly. “All the way? Do you want me to drive you maybe?” Lloyd asked, Slightly worried. “Sure! I don’t think Mum would mind! Would she Aria?” Sparks Whispered the last part, Slightly worried. “She shouldn’t, Plus, Its Lloyd, Basically her little brother!” She replied. “Yeah, she probably doesn’t mind. I can just text her anyway.” Sparks Told Lloyd. And off they went!

Turns Out Nya, didn’t Mind That they were driven, But she did Mind that they were home Late, Without telling her that they would be late, But Lloyd Drove off before Archer Could see the full argument, But he was Fine with That. He just couldn’t wait to get home.


	3. Pressure wouldn't squash me and fire couldn't burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter again! sorry!

_Humans are incredibly Strange. Though in truth, it had met ones from across the Multiverse. They would always differ. Sometimes they have their Extraordinary powers, sometimes they don’t. Sometimes They are Evil, sometimes they are good. Sometimes they weren’t even purely human. It missed something, Though. It missed its True body – Was it even human? Can’t remember. Maybe the Void made it forget. The void wasn’t exactly homey and yet, it forgot how it truly got there. Maybe it would remember one day or maybe not. Maybe something would kill it before it got the chance to know._

The week went faster than expected. Aria and Sparks got ‘Super-grounded’ And They weren’t allowed to play any videogames for the rest of the week, which was Disappointing for them. Archer’s Week was Normal too – Just, a little less rough. It was Just, an Average week. But as Archer Drifted in and out of sleep during the final class on that very Friday, the bell rang, and he Packed up and went to his locker, Same old same old. But He could feel someone staring at him again. He turned around, and there was no one there. But he Swore he could- “Hey! Your Archer Garmadon right?”

Archer Turned to the voice, He Recognised the boy as ‘Seth’, The Kid Jaime called ‘Oleander’s son.’ But He swore no one was in front of him last time. “Yes, W-what do you want?” Archer asked, Confusion in his voice. Seth Smiled, Not a wide Scary Grin but a Sweet and Kind one. “Everyone here seems to hate you, Why’s that?” He asked, Politely. Archer Thought for a second. “I Don’t know, do you know?” Seth Shrugged in response. “Well I should Hurry up, My Dad’s Going to Kill me,” Archer Muttered, Quickly Speeding up and Waving goodbye To Seth, Who Waved back. Something was, Wrong with that kid, Archer knew that. But what?

Archer’s Father Leaned Against the Car, Deep green in colour. Archer Weaselled his way over too it, Careful to dodge any other Students. He – Didn’t do the best job, And He did get called some insults But, He was Thrown against a Car at least. Maybe They knew his father was here? But he successfully shuffled over to the car. “How was School, Bean?” Lloyd asked, Opening the door with a click from his car keys. “Alright, I guess. I just guess I’m tired.” Archer murmured in reply, Getting into the car. Lloyd Moved to the driver’s Seat And started the Car. “Okay, Bean, you should head to bed Earlier Than usual, you’ve got your first training tomorrow, Remember?” Archer Nodded in response. “Is Other Dad going to be making Dinner?”

“Yes, He’s making Pasta!” Lloyd Said Cheerily. “Cool.” Archer Replied, staring out the window, Watching as The Buildings and Cars Zoomed Past. He didn’t mind His Home, but it was annoying to get up those many, many steps. As he sat there, he desperately tried to fight off sleep, but he was just, So tired. But Sleep eventually won, despite his best attempts.


	4. These are the things that I never will learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Day is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Training will be Next Chapter, Sorry!! Don't Get Comfortable with this cheery mood. I've got lost of angst coming.

_“That Child, He was Important, Right?” The Void Walker asked. “Which one? They both had blonde hair.” A voice Whispered. “The one with the Scar under his eye” The Void walker Replied. “Yes, I assume he is. I also assume he’ll go through much pain for his importance. But that other boy is important too.” Another Voice Called. “How?” The Void Walker asked. “I do not know.” A third Voice called. “Then we shall find out.” The other Voices called. The Void walker did not feel comfortable with the voices, but they were the only thing it could talk to. The void walker was lonely without its first creation._

“HURRY UP! ITS TRAINING TIME!” Archer awoke to the loud banging and screams of Aria. ‘oh right, Training’ He thought, Shuffling out of bed. He opened up his wardrobe and Quickly Changed. Sluggishly he Walked to the door and opened it. “HURR- Finally your up! C’mon It’s training! It's Training!” Aria Smiled, A big bright happy grin. She grabbed his hand and dragged the groggy kid to the Outside of the monastery. Archer Rubbed his eyes, Stretching. He saw Neroli, Sparks, Jax, Just the Whole Crew. Well, Besides Alessa. She was always busy with who knows what.  
He looked around, noticing that Even their parents were here, Other Than Cyrus and Acronix because they were probably busy too. “You okay, Archie?” Jasper Called, Handing him some Toast. “Yeah, I just woke up, other Dad.” Jasper Smiled, Walking over to the other grownups with Food and Cups on a platter. They Chattered as the kids Ate their Breakfast, Much faster than the grownups. They were probably excited about training. Ninjago had been at peace for a while and Training had been suddenly been on the Adult’s Minds after Wu had died. Why? Training had never been of interest, Specifically Battle Training. Elemental Training was always on the table Because Chaos would come if not. Archer shrugged it off.

He Got up after Finishing his toast and headed Towards The others. “Sleepyhead finally woke up, Huh?” Meriam Said, Laughing. “Hey! My alarm didn’t go off today!” He said, Arguing. “Did you forget to set one? Or was your alarm not plugged in? Because from what I saw it wasn’t.” Aria Said, Laughing. “Oh.” He said, Hit By realisation. “Hey, why do you think They Suddenly hit us with Training? I know it’s cool and all, but we were just told! And it was pretty soon after Wu’s death.” Neroli Said, Staring Up at the Sky while he was Laying on his back. “I don’t Know, But We’re Finally Battle Training! We’re Finally learning to fight!” Jax added, His hair as Ruffled as ever.

“I Assume It’s something serious. Alessa is joining us later.” J.A.I.M.E Said, the early morning sun glinting her Metallic skin. “Did your mum teach You anything, JJ?” Jax said Ignoring the Previous Comment. “Yes, a few things! And yes, I can beat you in a fight.” J.A.I.M.E said, Slightly cheerier than her previous Tone. “Your Previous comment about it being serious, Is it really?” Sparks said, His usually bright tone Replaced by something unnatural and Cold. J.A.I.M.E nodded. “I guess we should enjoy the Training as Much as we can then. Maybe when Alessa Joins us we’ll be doing Elemental Practice?” Aiden Said, trying to light up the Dim mood. The Group Nodded. Well, everyone except Jax, The Oblivious idiot.

“Okay, everyone! It’s time for Training!” Kai Said Smiling. The Group Turned to Look at him and quickly got up from the ground. “But where will be Training?” J.A.I.M.E asked, Confused. “There is No Equipment.” Zane Walked over with a small smile on his face. He Put a Hand on Zane’s shoulder. “I recommend You shuffle Off. One Time Kai was Sitting there and when the equipment Popped up, he became too scared to come down!” Zane Laughed and Kai angrily Blushed Embarrassedly. They Shuffled Off and Noticed Cole Walking over to a Switch. It seemed old and Rusty, what was it even used for? Archer Never noticed it. With Minimal Effort, Cole Lifted the Switch, And Slowly, Training equipment rose from the ground, The Group Dazzled in amazement. “Okay, Time for Training!” Kai Smiled. They weren’t prepared for what to come, Where they?


	5. I live in the shrubbery, for that's all I crave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Baloni. This is the Longest Chapter yet! Over 1,000 words, Which is a first for me haha!

_The Void isn’t the nicest place to raise a child. But It had left its Child one thing from it, the ability to use it. It could make anything from the Void, it just had to think. The Void would become like Ink to the child, Easy to move and Manipulate. The Void Walker Hoped Nothing to happen Its Child, and that it would one day return home, But It never will. It Can’t. It may not be in every Universe, Every Story, but it was in at least one. The Void walker Reasoned, Hope within its Blackheart. And that hope was stronger than what brought it here._

Nya Tossed a bunch of Black Gi at the Kids. “These are Training Gi. Find one that fits your size and Go change” she said, Pointing Towards the doors of the monastery In a Thumbs up Position. 

They Scrambled it Find one their Size and they got a little bruised, but they Eventually found ones their size. J.A.I.M.E helped a bit, which was nice. They Quickly Changed, Each waiting in line for the bathrooms. They all Scrambled Outside Together, Falling over the Steps. Besides J.A.I.M.E, Of course. She was Like a Graceful Robo Swan, Wait Don’t Those bite? Maybe, Like a graceful something.

They All Lined Up in a row, Excited to see what to do first. “Hm, do you want to Try the Course or Fighting each other First?” Jay Asked, Smiling. “Each other! Can we use our Powers? I’m going to win!” Just some of the answers they group yelled Excitedly. “Alright! No powers – What happens if you get stuck somewhere and Can’t use them?” Jay Said, “So who wants to go first?” The Group Quickly Raised their hands and Bounced Up and Down trying to get his attention. Jay thought for a second. “How about, J.A.I.M.E and Jax?” He asked and the Two nodded excitedly.

“And… Go!” Jay Called, Allowing the fighters to throw down. Jax Jumped at J.A.I.M.E, But She blocked it, Tossing him into the ground. He quickly got back up, Before Trying to zig-zag to confuse her. She dodged Out of the way at the Last second before heading butting Him, Which Flung him back. “Okay, maybe you two should stop now.” Skylor Said, sitting on a Chair, Concerned. “I got this, Aunt Skylor!” Jax yelled, Smiling, Despite his bloody nose. “Doubt that,” J.A.I.M.E said, Getting prepared for another attack. “Seriously Jax. I think J.A.I.M.E won this.” Jay said, Concerned. “Alright fine! Where’s the Medkit?” Jax Sighed, Covering His nose. “In the Kitchen, On top of the Fridge. Want some help?” Skylor Asked. Jax Nodded, Walking Inside.

“Okay, J.A.I.M.E, Sit down for a Second. Who's next?” The rest of the Group Raised their hands again. “Okay, Aiden, Spark, Your turn.” Aiden and Spark Walked to opposite Sides of the Courtyard, Waiting Jay’s Signal. “Ready… Go!” He called, when suddenly Sparks Skidded Towards Aiden, but before Aiden could react, he jumped, Before Kicking His back. Pushing Aiden Away, But Not completely Letting him fall. Aiden Quickly Grabbed Spark’s Leg and Tossed him back to his Starting point, unfortunately on his face. “Okay, maybe we should turn down the Violence a little, this is supposed to be a friendly match.” Jay sighed, Shaking his head. He walked Over to his son who had a few cuts and bruises but was Pretty much fine.

“Okay, Whose Next? How about Aria and Meriam?” Jay Asked, Helping Sparks To a step. The Girls Agreed and Walked to their spots. “Okay, Go!” Jay yelled, Grabbing the Medkit from Skylor. The Two Slowly Slinked Towards each other, Before Meriam Started Running Towards Aria, before she could React, Meriam Punched Aria in the side, Pushing her to the ground. Aria quickly Hopped back up and tried to quickly Trip Meriam with her leg, but she dodged it with a well-placed kick to the stomach. Aria Rolled over in pain, but she tried to get up but fell down. “You alright? Didn’t kick you too hard?” Meriam Asked, Helping her up. “I’m fine, I just need to sit down.” Aria shuffled over to the Step where her Brother was sitting and sat next to him.

“Okay, Seriously, Stop hitting each other so hard. We might have to call the Master of Healing if she’s available.” Jay sighed again. “Alright, Neroli and Archer, Your turn.” Archer Stepped Back, Frightened as he watched Neroli walk to his spot. “M-maybe Neroli should Just move on ahead.” Jay looked at him confused. “You really don’t want to?” Archer stood there for a second, “Actually… I’ll try.” Archer said, Moving to his spot. “You don’t have to bud,” Jay said, But Archer Shook his head. “I can do this.” He Moved to a fighting stance to try and calm his nerves. “Okay. Ready… Go!” Jay Called, Flinging his previously raised arm down.

Neroli Slowly walked towards Archer in a spiral Movement, carefully eyeing the Shorter boy. Suddenly, Archer Threw a weak punch, Completely missing Neroli. His opponent retaliated by Throwing a punch to his stomach, but archer Grabbed His arm and using all his strength, attempted to toss him to the side, but only got him to fall next to him. Neroli Quickly rolled to the side, Dodging Archer’s Attempt to kick him in the stomach. He got back up only to be hit with a right hook from Archer, Giving him a bloody nose. “Okay, I seriously think you should Tone it down. Try not to cause broken noses?” Jasper Said, Worried. “Sorry other dad!” Archer apologised, Nervous. He looked at his Bloody opponent, who was smiling. “Good fight!” He said through his bloody nose.

Neroli Walked up to where his mother was sitting with the medkit, who gave him some tissues. “Okay, Next up is J.A.I.M.E and Aiden!” Jay said as the two got ready. “Ready…Go!” J.A.I.M.E Jumped Towards Aiden, grabbing his torso and Tossing it into a Wall. Aiden managed to stand, Wobbly, But he could. He breathed in and started to run towards J.A.I.M.E, but she dodged it, Kicking him in the Stomach. “You okay!? She yelled. Aiden, who had landed just under where he was thrown before, raised a Thumbs Down, and J.A.I.M.E sighed. “I’ll get you the medkit.” She walked over to him and helped him on to a step, before grabbing the medkit and helping him.

“Do you think you can fight archer? You seem pretty tired.” Meriam Asked, Getting up. Archer shook his head in response. “You go ahead. I’m not currently in fighting condition.” He laughed, smiling. Meriam Nodded, and looked over at J.A.I.M.E. “You ready?” The robot Nodded, Leaving the Medkit with Aiden. J.A.I.M.E won that fight, Quite Easily. One Kick to the Stomach. But as she was Gloating, there was a Knock at the big door that separated the Stairs and the Courtyard.


	6. What would happen if a nuke just hit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have some Vistors before they start training their powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the chapter not being 1,000 words this time I'm running low on barinrot and I just wanna get to the angst

_There were four things that she could remember Clearly. Her Parent/Creator’s Face and Smile, her name (Pyxis), What She wielded and where she originally came from. This was other than Basic Knowledge of other stuff that wasn’t Important. But where she had awoken, was different. She was on a couch with a Blanket On her. She lifted her head; it was Aching like mad. A boy walked into the room with bleached Blonde hair and Bright Starling green eyes that stared deep within your Soul. The started with Kindness but with something underneath – Not evil, she thinks. This Boy is kind to her. The Boy asked if she’s alright and what’s her name. She responds. They talk for hours Until the Boy must leave for school. ‘I want to go to school.’ She thinks, before drifting off into a nap._

Jay walked over, His footsteps Echoing over the silence of the Kids. He Opened the door And Two Girls were there, One with Brownish red hair and slight bags under her eyes. The other was much shorter and had Dyed black hair with a slight purple gradient. The Taller One looked Slightly out of it and the shorter one was Rocking back and Forth in place. “Rainey! Alessa!” Jay said, Bringing them inside the Courtyard. “It’s good to see you so quick, Rainey,” Jay muttered Slightly under his breath. “It’s good to see ya too, Jay,” Rainey responded, Smirking, and Jay turned to face Alessa. “How are your Fathers going?” He asked her. “There Doing fine! Dads Got much better since last time!”

“That’s Good,” Jay responded, Before Hearing the Screeches of two kids. “Aunt Rainey!” Miriam and Neroli yelled, Running Towards Her. They gave her a big hug, Laughing. “Rainey! It's so good to see you!” Skylor said, Walking over. “Good to see ya, Skylor. How’s ally? She still Eating ice-cream?” Rainey Responded. “Yes. Hopefully, she’ll recover soon. How long has she been watching that show? Do you know?” Rainey Shrugged. “I’ll have to ask my wife. She’s gotten over it, and they use to watch it together years ago.” Skylor Nodded. “Okay, Kids I think it’s Time to stop hugging Aunt Rainey Now.”

The Twins Let go, Still Bouncing around. “Wait your Aunt is the School Nurse?” Archer Asked, Walking over. “And the master of healing!” Miriam Proudly proclaimed, looking like she would explode if she got any more excited. “And You guys look like you fought a goose. Besides Ms Ice-bot over there.” Rainey said, Staring at J.A.I.M.E who was currently disguised. “I’m not a Nindroid, I am an average, Regular teenager who enjoys Spinjitzu,” J.A.I.M.E said, Frightened. “I think she Knows,” Aria whispered to her, Sarcastically. “Oh.” Was the only response That was Given by J.A.I.M.E. Miriam Laughed, Her Bright smile making everyone More Comfortable.

“Alright who needs healing before, you uh, Like, do really basic elemental training, because that’s what you need,” Rainey said, Looking around. “Or should I just head butt all of you?” She said Jokingly. The Kids Quickly started shaking their heads. “Okay, What’s Your Damage?” She asked, Turning to all of them. They All started saying what they injured in the fights and Rainey went around Healing all of it. When she was done, she stayed for Lunch, which was Sandwiches Made by Jasper. “How come you still have your element? Shouldn’t have been passed down to one of your kids?” J.A.I.M.E asked, Confused. “Well, sometimes Elements skip a generation for who knows why. But it’s quite common for Healing to do that. It skipped my mother and my great grandmother, and it skipped My kids.” Rainey replied, Taking a final bite of her Sandwich. “That’s strange, no other elemental power regularly skips. Do you know why?” Rainey Shrugged, getting ready to leave. “I know a lot of stuff, Living in a library for about two and a half years. I never know why it skips a generation.” She waved goodbye and headed out.

The Group Finished their Sandwiches and Prepared for Training. “Alright, this will be a little more advanced than it should, but we’re on a slight time crunch because Alessa has something at 6.” Zane Apologised. “Why can't you teach us? You Know everything about elemental Magic!” Jax said, His Pale Blonde hair slightly glowing in the afternoon sun. Zane laughed. “I don’t know everything, But Alessa is here to help with a few things we can’t teach without our powers.” Alessa Nodded. “Are you ready to train?”


	7. Would you say bye to your family? Would you post about it?

_The Boy he was Special. He could do something cool he said. But she didn’t know What. He said that he couldn’t show her since it was a really big secret. But he did Allow her somehow, to go to school. That was fun. But as she was walking the halls to meet up with the boy, she saw him – Vanish? Must be her eyes playing tricks on her. She walked the Halls and saw him waving goodbye to another Blonde boy, before turning around and spotting her. He walked over to her with a bright smiley grin. “That boy’s name is archer.” He told her, His eyes Glinting with something she couldn’t decipher. “And he’s special too.”_

The group nodded in excitement as the parents watched. Alessa taught them a lot of things. How to control it when you get strong emotions and some very basic moves. And before Alessa had to leave, Jasper handed out some cookies. They were Really Tasty, and they had chocolate chips! They really enjoyed them!

“Hey, J.A.I.M.E, where’s Your sibling?” Alessa asked, Biting into her third cookie. “Oh, they are busy doing stuff. And plus, I doubt they would want to come. They're more of a study and less fight type of person. Well nindroid, technically.” J.A.I.M.E responded. Alessa shrugged. “Probably.” She finished her Cookie and Got up from the chair she was sitting in. “Well, I should hurry off now. My father will be mad.” She picked up her bag and brushed herself off. She waved goodbye, Smiling. “She’s a nice girl, but that’s not surprising because of who raised her.” Jasper Commented, Walking over to his son. “Get you a partner like that, son.” He laughed, ruffling the embarrassed archer’s hair.

“But not her, she’s too old.” He added, Smirking. “Anyway, Me and Skylor will be making Dinner soon. So, don’t fill up on cookies.” The kids nodded, scoffing down the cookies they currently had in their hands. Jasper shook his head “You didn’t have to eat your cookies that fast.” He grabbed the remaining cookies that were on the tray and brought them inside. “So, what are we going to do while we wait?” Aria asked, Brushing off Little Bits of ice off her Pants. She looked to the rest of the group, her eyes sparkling with excitement and pride.

“Well, we shouldn’t do anything rash. That would be bad.” J.A.I.M.E said, Leaning on Miriam. “Have you heard about the fire on Marshland street?” Spark asked, Playing with his gloves. His tone seemed slightly sad but more curious than anything. “Yeah. Heard it was arson.” Jax said, Playing with a tiny flame between his palms. “Did you have anything to do with it?” Aria asked mockingly. “No! I hate going down that street, you Should know that!” Jax hissed in reply. The only response Jax got in return was laughter. “You told her that like, 10 days ago. You know she has a bad memory!” Aiden Said, Laughing. Aria hit him in the head.

“Hey! I don’t have that bad of a memory!” She retorted. “True that. But you could not remember that we had a test that you got told about the day before.” J.A.I.M.E told her, Smirking. “Oh, don’t you start bullying me too.” Aria Huffed, Pointing her finger at the Nindroid. “Okay, this isn’t funny anymore, we should find something to actually do,” Neroli added, Sighing. “But Bullying Aria is fun!” Jax Laughed, a big goofy grin on his face. “I don’t think she enjoys it,” Archer added, shyly. “Okay fine. We’ll do something else.”

The group sat around for a while, handing out ideas but none went through. “Dinner’s ready!” Jasper Called from the Kitchen, And the kids scrambled to the table. The adults were already there, Chatting away. The Kids Sat down at the opposite side of the table, cheerfully awaiting the food. “Tonight’s Dinner is Steak!” Jasper said proudly. As soon as they could, the kids began to eat up their food. They all enjoyed and Grumpily watched as the adults kept talking and eating slower than them.

When the adults finally finished, it was time for the others to head home. The Waved and hugged each other goodbye and talked about meeting up at school the next Monday. As soon as everyone else left, Archer decided to have a shower and then go to bed. He was really tired after the training they did. He wondered when his abilities would be a little better, Like Jax’s or Spark’s. But as he laid in bed, he slowly faded into the nothingness of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo! we're at 100 hits! I just want to say thanks about that :)  
> Also, I've written a one-shot (second one to be done whenever I'm procrastinating on this lol)  
> Heres the Link! --> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399009/chapters/61592398  
> Also Link to my Ninjago Tumblr --> https://skalesjr.tumblr.com/  
> Anyway, enjoy this chapter!


	8. Fire drill

_He's a Nice Kid, that Archer guy. I wonder how's Seth Is special Like him. He's The green ninja son for goodness sake. I've been looking around. I asked where Seth's mother is, and he was silent. Must be a touchy subject. I miss my parent too. I will never ever miss the voices though. They were painful and I'm pretty sure they hated me. Oh, dear First Spinjitzu master as they say here, The Voices were painful._

"Hey, wake up, this is an important part of the class." Someone whispered, Waking up Archer from his short-lived nap. "Huh? Oh okay, thanks." He responded, turning to where he thought the voice came from. Seth, The pretty bleach Blonde. Seth smiled in response. Archer turned back to the board and began to Scribble down the notes. 

Time passed, And the bell rung signalling the End of the period and the beginning of Recess. "So, why were you so tired Last Period?" Seth asked, Walking down the Hall with Archer. "I was really busy on the weekend," Archer responded Yawning. 

"That's fair. Anyway, I want you to meet Someone!" Seth excitedly Told Him. He grabbed his hand and dragged him down the Hall, further than where he was supposed to meet the rest of his friends.

"PYXIS!" Seth yelled, And A Girl raced Towards him. She was slightly taller than average, With Long Black hair and Pale but not Pure white skin. Her eyes seemed to glow Yellow, yet they were a striking purple. She wore a Large Black coat covering Bright neon Sparkling clothes. She wore broken Purple sneakers And Seemed to be fiddling with something in her pocket. 

"Hello, Seth has told me a lot about you," Pyxis said, Her voice Slightly robotic in nature. She held her hand out which Archer Shook. "My name Is Pyxis and I hope that we can be Friends." Her voice suddenly Seemed Softer and Kinder and More innocent, unlike The First thing she said. 

"Nice meeting you Pyxis. I gotta go meet my other friends, I hope I'll see you around!" Archer waved them goodbye and Raced Towards his Friends Who were still at the meeting spot.

"What took you so long?" Jaime asked, Sitting on a step with a Sleeping Miriam Snoring on her shoulder. "Oh! Well, Seth took me to meet Some Girl named Pyxis. She was nice." Archer responded, Sitting down next to the pair. He opened his Bag and Found The snack His Other Dad Put in his bag. He took it out and there was a nice handwritten note. 

'Dear Archer, Have Fun at school + Enjoy The cookies! - Love Other Dad' 

He smiled at the note, placing it carefully back into his bag and opening the Container Of cookies. The group Chatting and Eating their Snacks Until the Bell Rung, Signalling The end of recess. They All waved Goodbye and Jaime Woke Miriam up and the group headed to their own classes.

Today was a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's Your Favourite character? I wanna know ::)


	9. If it all went up in flames one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the storm before the tornado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coma Mention, Season 3 ending stuff, Arson Mention, Abuse(?) Mention Warning!  
> Be careful!!

_“My mother used to have a friend – She was a triplet. Mother said she was a good person, but after the overlord attack, she changed. She became obsessed. Put one of her sisters into a coma and forced that sister’s long-distance girlfriend to go and kill the ninja.” Seth told me. I don’t understand it fully, But I know that the ninja are good and that the overlord was bad. “So why do you want to go through with this plan?” I asked him. “Well, My Destiny hasn’t fudged me over yet, so why should I stop listening to it?”_

Seth wasn’t at school today, but a worried Pyxis was. “Have you seen him?” She asked Archer. She was Very obviously Stressed, Her Hair was Messy and tangled. She gripped Archer’s arm tightly, Fear and Panic on her face. “No, I doubt he would get here now it’s almost 4th Period, I got let out early...” Archer Replied, His voice was slightly confused but there was a lot of sadness there too. “Don’t tell me, no please don’t” She mumbled to herself, letting her grip on Archer’s arm release and slowly moving away. “n-no… Please… no.” She Mumbled more, stuffing her hands in her pockets, obviously trying to grab something from them.

The door Behind them then opened with a large bang. “Fudge. I’m super Late.” Seth Said, His hair wet and soaking, but panic within his voice. He rushed past the two and headed to the office, Pyxis following Him from behind. Archer waved them goodbye and headed to his class a few minutes before he was supposed too, so he sat on a bench out front and Checked his phone. There was some Breaking news about Yet another arson – Which had been happening for a while, but no one had been caught for them, which was unfortunate news.

The Bell rang and he lined up Infront of the door and waited for the Teacher to let him in, Placing his phone back into his pocket. Other Students Lined up around him, waiting to be let into the class. Today’s Class was going to be just another boring history class, with things he already knew thanks to his dad and the rest of the Ninja. When they were let in, he found a seat to sit in very quickly in the middle row. He got himself as comfy as he could and Opened his Notebook and started doodling.

“And that’s how the Ninja defeated the overlord the first time, but as many know he came back!” The teacher said as Archer tuned back into the teacher’s voice. He looked up at the board and the notes on it. It was about one of the Ninja’s fiercest enemies – The overlord. There was a badly drawn sketch of him to the side, obviously made by the teacher. “Cyrus Borg made a building right where the overlord was defeated and Accidently brought him back.” The teacher Scribbled something down on the board, and when they turned around Archer wrote it down in a bored manner before going back to doodling.

“And so, Zane Sacrificed Himself to save the others and the city, defeating the overlord with his power of ice.” The teacher said solemnly, Archer tuned back in – That part of the story was always his least favourite, Just because of the self-sacrifice. He shrunk back into his seat, Staring at the board. He Swore he could see some writing in the corner that just seemed off. He scribbled the best of it he could tell down and just then the bell rang.

“Remember Students, your solo project is due in 2 weeks!” The teacher yelled from the classroom as he left. He walked to his next class, and the rest of school passed like a breeze.

“So, what are you doing after school today, do you need to study? I can help with that.” JAIME said, her hands behind her head as they walked along. “Do you need a lift? I’m sure we can get you one if needed.” Archer shook his head and opened his locker. A note fell out, with handwriting he had never seen before.

‘Sometimes I wish your home would just burn. Just so the memories would go away.’ The Note said, Written in permanent marker. “Woah that’s uh, pretty alarming. Can’t tell who wrote it. Sure, you don’t want a ride?” JAIME asked, Staring at the note. “I would like one a lot,” Archer said, Shaking. He had gotten Death threats and such before but usually, he could tell the handwriting, and if he couldn’t, he would ask JAIME. But not even she knew who the handwriting was from.

Archer walked with JAIME to a black car sitting there, Inside was one of Borg’s drivers, Waiting for them. “Archer needs a ride, can we get a stop at his house?” She asked and the driver nodded. She opened the Car door and Let archer in before going around the side and opening her own.

They drove the route Archer usually went, watching as the already falling sun fell quicker. It felt like a breeze the way they got to Archer’s house. He got out of the car and started to walk up the stairs. As he got higher, he could smell a strong smell of smoke. He rushed Up the stairs quicker, Careful to not fall – He kept a small eye on the time, since climbing a mountain usually took a bit. And as he Made it up the final step, he noticed one thing. The Monastery was Smoking. He carefully opened the door and Saw a Boy Laughing and His home up in smoke. He Carefully walked up to the boy before he saw his father, Jasper – Attempting to get out of the house.


	10. Would you give your mom a hug before your house burned away?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tornado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character Death Warning ::)

_“Who are you?” The boy in the Jade coloured shirt asked. “She seems pretty pathetic for an elemental Master.” The Blonde girl in the strange glasses said, Breathing Smoke into my face. “She tells me that’s she an elemental master – I do not properly know for sure. Maybe her abilities are not elemental.” Seth told them. I shrunk back, Smoke is bad. Bad for humans, Bad for everyone. Why did that girl- “Cyra Shut up.” The Boy said punching who I assume is Cyra in the stomach. “Oh, Garret. You short stupid little boy.” She hissed with a little too much venom at the Jade boy. “Shut up Smokey the bear!” Garret retorted, Throwing his fists up in a boxing type position. “You can never get anywhere with those two.” Seth sighed and he looked at me. “Welcome to the team, I guess.”_

The Fires Bloomed and Blossomed Growing higher and higher, but all archer could do is stay there, watching as his father struggled to stay alive through the flames. The Boy Tried calling out to him – but whatever he was wearing had muted his voice to not allow archer’s father to hear him. He tried Waving, but that too could not give a signal to him. He moved from one room to another before ending up at the front door. He managed to get out before a piece of the roof fell down and landed on him.

Blood was Spattered everywhere – God the Blood was everywhere. The Boy had some Splattered all across his mask. He took it off, throwing it into the fire. Archer heard Sobbing and Saw the Boy Slowly walking away, He seemed incredibly shaken up as if he had just seen his own father die in front of him. The Boy Turned around to Escape but Noticed Archer. He seemed Terrified, His eyes Widening To the size of the cookies His father would make. But Archer immediately knew who it was.

It was unmistakably him. The Boy with the bleached blonde hair and the Pretty Green eyes. Seth. Archer could feel the Pain welling up in his chest, but before his mind could react, He charged at him. Tears Flooded his face as he though Punches at his formerly masked Enemy. Seth in return also threw punches but tried not to hit him too hard. Archer didn’t know why, but they kept fighting until Seth tossed him into a wall.

“I…I’m so sorry.” Seth seemed to Mutter Before the area around him seemed to warp and he suddenly teleported right in front of Archer. “I’m sorry very sorry.” He pulled Archer into a hug and then he suddenly disappeared.

Archer sat there in shock about everything that happened. His father was dead, a person he would almost consider a friend had accidentally killed him and had also committed arsons around the city! But he just sat there for a second before starting to cry. Tears and Tears. He managed to get his phone from his bag and began to call up his other dad. Through sobs and Outbursts, he soon saw the Bounty Fly into view and he slowly closed his eyes. ‘Why did every bad thing have to happen to him?’ He thought as the world became dark.

He awoke Soon after to a Blanket around Him and His other father sitting on a chair Next to where he was sleeping. “Dad?” Archer muttered, His eyes felt red and Puffy from crying and his arm felt absolutely destroyed. “Archer! Oh god… Are you okay?” He also seemed he had been Crying too, His voice seemed wavering and frightened. He pulled him into a hug. “I thought I lost you too.” He Mumbled through light sobs.

Archer looked up at his dad and smiled slightly. “I-I’m okay. My arm hurts and… and- “He fumbled his words, before breaking out into tears once again. “It's okay. It's okay.” Archer’s dad mumbled, Pulling him into a tighter hug. Lloyd knew that Today was the worst day of his life, despite everything he had gone through. He knew that today was the worst.


	11. So put your best face on, everybody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not Updating in awhile! I got really bad BNHA Brainrot and also a Massive case of Writers Block  
> Anyway, Heres a link to My [Ninjago Tumblr!](https://skalesjr.tumblr.com/)  
> Also Im Updating all the Chapters so they can be read a bit better, Since at the Time of Writing this i don't like the current format!

_“So, Seth, what are we planning to do now?” Cyra Asked him, her blonde hair covering her face. “I think it’s best to try and Target one of 'em robots,” Garret said, His face seemingly proud. Seth Held a scroll in his hands, The letters bold and Bright. Pyxis reassuringly bumped his arm. He shouldn’t get her involved in this. “We should Gather more people maybe?” Seth Told the group, His voice unconfident. Garret Smile Twisted. “Maybe we can get one of my siblings! Melon could crush someone’s eardrums! Or maybe we could even find some of my mum’s old associates! We could even try and rebuild that old robot they had, what was his name again?”_

You Know how in Movies, that usually during a Funeral it rains? Well, it was Raining that day. It had been a week since his death. They Had a break from training, Of course. The Mood Was Tense, and Archer felt Guilty. He stared in Shock, The Bodyless Casket Closed. He Should’ve Done Something. Anything. All he did was let himself get Trashed and Let Seth Escape. He Sat in his Chair, Just Staring. His Stomach Growled and Yet he Stayed.

“Archer? Do you want anything to eat?” The Familiar Voice of Alison, Or Ally as she preferred to be called, Made the Boy turn and face her.

“I’m Fine.” He Replied, quickly turning away.

“Your Obviously Not.” She Said, Sitting Down next to him.

“I Remember How I felt when my sister died. She Might’ve been a bad person, but she still was my sister.” She Looked at the Drink in her hand, Which was just plain water.

“I thought that I could’ve done something. Anything!” She Teared up but wiped the tears away.

“But I couldn’t. Your Father Was a good person. He didn’t deserve what happened. Sometimes you need to accept death before you can get over it.” She smiled and placed her hand on Archer’s Shoulder.

“What is there to eat?” Archer Said through soft sobs. Ally Smiled.

“Not a lot, unfortunately. Lloyd said that you didn’t have any breakfast as well. So, I guess the best option would be to have a bunch of cookies.” Ally smirked.

“Hell yeah.” Archer had a weak smile And Followed Ally to where the Cookies were. He Took a Bunch and Found the Others. They talked And Tried to cheer him up. They shared bits of food they found together. Eventually, Two Girls – One with Bright red hair and a strange hair dye job (and green skin, but that was beside the point) . and One With a pair of heart Glasses Came over to them.

“So, you’re Their Kids. Cool.” The Girl with the Bright red hair Said, Smiling. The Girl with heart Glasses Nodded her head.  
“I’m Viper and This is Melody. She Can’t Talk. Pretty Ironic for the Master of sound.” Viper Smirked, Messing Melody’s hair up.

“My Parents were never close to the ninja,” The Taller girl Said, Her eyes drifting. “especially not Jasper. But I’m really sorry that you had to go through that. I don’t know how I could fathom one of My parent’s Dying. Well, I Can fathom one of them almost dying because-“  
Viper was cut off from a strong hit in the back by Melody.

“Sorry! Rambling. Anyway, Take Care!” She smiled and walked off with Melody in Tow.

Archer Smiled slightly, People just wanted him to feel better. That was Nice. Much better than before.


End file.
